My Over Protective Boyfriend
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Sequel to: Who Should I Choose? Though not as good :P Uchiha Sasuke is VERY protective of his girlfriend, Haruno Sakura. Perhaps a little TOO protective...And what happens during the stupid fights they have? Will they get back together? Cheesy & OOCSasu x
1. My Over Protective PERVERTED BF

I just had this idea _randomly _while I was playing my daily hour (GAHH) of piano...

Sequel to: Who Should I Choose? (I don't usually do sequels...so yeah xD)

* * *

**My Over-Protective Boyfriend**

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke had been dating for...

Who knows who many weeks? Months? No, it hadn't been years yet...

Sasuke was _madly _in love with Sakura. It was like he was a mouse, and she was the cheese. Or something like that.

She liked him too. She had also dated the older Uchiha brother, and loved him dearly, but she had had to choose between one of the two.

She decided to give Sasuke a chance.

Sakura and Itachi were _really _close. Sometimes _too _close for Sasuke's own good...

Whenever Sakura came to the Uchiha manor, she'd hug Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, and kiss Itachi on both cheeks.

Every. Single. _Time._

The first time scared Sasuke. When he saw Sakura kissing Itachi on his cheeks, he got out a metal baseball bat and was about to hit Itachi in the face.

Luckily Sakura stopped him.

Sasuke was very...hm. How should I say this? _Protective _of his girlfriend.

If someone (preferably males!) touched her by the least, like walking in an crowded room and a boy accidently stepped on her foot, he would be in the hospital the next minute.

Trust me. I've been there. It's worse than a crime scene.

Well...Sasuke wasn't _protective. _He was just..._cautious, _yeah, that was the word.

Anyways, Sasuke _really _loved his girlfriend. Almost every night, you could hear the words:

"KYAAA! YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HOUSE?! GET OUT!"

Which meant that Uchiha Sasuke had snuck into his angel's house to sleep with her.

Me: How kawaii!

Sakura: Shuttup...-.-''

Continuing...

The screams faded, which meant that the Haruno had given up and let the Uchiha take advantage of her.

When Karin and Ino, his fangirls through and through, had finally accepted the news, they had taken an overdose of anti-depressants and were ocassionally looking through the gun sections when going shopping.

How tragic. Not.

Our story begins on a Saturday afternoon...

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke hugging her by the waist in _her _bed. This was the...how many times was it? Probably 76th time. She lost count.

"Sasuke-kun!" she complained.

He fluttered his eyes open and smirked at his "damsel-in-distress."

"Yes, my princess?"

She kicked him.

"How many times have I told you _not _to say that!" she yelled.

He smirked again.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'Hn.' Me!"

He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work this time, Sasuke."

He kissed her cheek.

"Sasuke, I'm _serious_."

He just kept on smirking.

"SAS-"

He silenced her with a final kiss on the lips.

Like any other girl would've, she gave in.

"Damn you and your sexiness," she muttered and they broke apart.

She was about to get up when he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck and hugged her waist.

"Don't leave me, Sakura-chan," he pouted.

She tried to pull him away.

"Sasuke, I need to go take a shower," she groaned.

He got up, carried her bridal style to the bathroom, and turned on the water.

"Sasuke...What are you planning on-"

He didn't say anything, waited for the water to get warmer, and, fully clothed, carried her in and rested her on his lap, stroking her hair.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" she yelled.

"Yes? Oh, and by the way, your bathtub is so frickin' _small_, we should go over to _my _house..." he purred.

She wanted _so _badly to kick him in his...er..."thing."

"Sasuke, I'm going to get hypothermia!" she complained.

"Hn."

"Don't you _care _about me?!"

"Hn." He continued to play with her hair.

"Fine, then! I'm going to go to someone who actually _does _care about me!"

"And that would be _who_?"

She smirked. An _evil _smirk.

"Why, you don't know? Itachi-kun, of course!" she said with an _evil _smile.

He growled and tightened his grip on her waist.

She laughed.

"Sasuke-kun, I was jo-"

He kissed her. And the bathtub was frickin' _flooding._

"Mmph! Sas-"

"Don't worry. I'll have someone clean it up," he muttered, kissing her neck.

She moaned.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun!"

"Mm..."

He _seriously _did not care if her whole house would flood, would he? Because it flooded half the cramped bathroom and was now going to the small bedroom...


	2. Can I Take a Bath With You?

Laura-chan: Thanks xD

kattylin: LOL, i dont have one either, join the club xD

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha: y do i have this nagging feeling that ur right? o.0

..Here: LOLOLOLOLOL

Kunoichi Sedona: ty :3

Naru-Vampire: LOL no they didnt but sasuke would've _wanted _to...u no how his hormones r :3

* * *

Sakura wrenched herself out of Sasuke's grasp and began shivering.

She got out of the tub.

"SASUKE...BAKA!" she shrieked.

He smirked.

"Yes?"

She gaped at him.

"I'm. Going. To. Catch. _Pneumonia. _And. You're. Acting. Like. Everything's. _Okay?!_"

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not gonna get sick when you're with me."

She mumbled something like "Sexy bastard." (You don't know how true that is...)

"Can I go to your house to take a bath then?" she asked, enjoying the warmth Sasuke's arms were giving her.

"Hn," he said, nuzzling his head on hers.

"Sasuke, I'm serious."

"Sure. If only-"

"Never mind. I'm just going to stay like this and die a slow and sad death."

He hugged her tighter.

"No. You're going to take a bath at my house."

"Just let me get my clothes at le-"

He kissed her and she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You smell good."

She turned red when he started playing with her hair.

"Sasuke-kun, can I borrow your shirt?" she asked.

He carried her back to her bedroom (which was partially covered in water) and threw his shirt for her to catch.

"Arigatou," she muttered, putting on his shirt which smelled like spearmint.

He smirked.

"You look sexy."

She blushed.

"Pervert," she said, getting up from the bed and grabbing various clothes and putting them in a bag.

He grabbed her hand and led her outside to his car.

Sakura blushed.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, you're not wearing a shirt..."

He smirked.

"So?"

Many girls who saw him fainted and or swooned, _major _nosebleeds forming.

Yes, sad to say, some guys did too.

Sasuke opened the door for his girlfriend and started driving towards the Uchiha manor.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura was still shivering. Itachi, who was on the couch reading the newspaper, stood up and smiled.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

She kissed him on both cheeks as usual.

"Are you cold? Do you need-" he began.

Sasuke came in aid for Sakura.

"She's fine. Just gonna take a bath here."

Itachi looked suspicious, but agreed.

"Alright. You can use mine if you want."

Sakura blushed and muttered an "Arigatou, Itachi-kun."

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

She laughed.

Sasuke led Sakura away from Itachi and to their bathroom.

During the five minute walk to the second floor (the elevator was currently jammed by Naruto) Sasuke spoke.

"Itachi dates sometimes. But he's never found someone as great as you."

She smiled.

"That's sweet."

"He was particularly fond of a girl named Konan about his age."

She bit her lip nervously.

"Oh. That's, er-nice."

Sasuke, seeing the disturbed expression on Sakura's face, quickly changed the subject.

"But he still loves you more."

"That's nice."

They were on the second floor now.

Sakura blushed.

"I'm going to...go now. Bye for n-"

She was interrupted by Sasuke crashing his lips onto hers.

"Please?" he pouted.

"Please what?" she asked, totally clueless.

"Sakura, you know what I want," he purred in her ear.

Her eyes widened.

"NO!"

He kissed her neck.

"Please, Sakura?"

She moaned.

"Sasuke-kun, please, I _really _need to go clean myself!"

He gave in.

"At least let me start the water for you."

"Fine."

When they got in the bathroom, she shrieked and dropped her bag.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Yes?"

"IT'S BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE! IT'S LIKE A FUCKIN' POOL!"

He smirked and began to turn on various faucets which produced different kinds of bubbles.

Sakura laughed.

"Pink bubbles are manly, huh, Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked and picked one up and tried to "throw" it in her face.

She laughed, trying to shield herself.

The bath -cough cough pool cough cough- was all filled up, and Sasuke, after many shrieks and arguments, finally left.

But that didn't stop him from being a peeping Tom. ;)

Looking through the keyhole, he looked at Sakura.

Yes, even being together for such a long time, he'd never seen her naked.

And if she found out, oh, he was _so _dead.

She began to take off the Uchiha shirt, and Sasuke was literally becoming _hot_, but then at that moment Mikoto called for Sasuke.

"SASU-CHAN! CAN YOU COME DOWN?!"

"ONE SEC!" he yelled.

Oh, why did it have to be right now?!

"SASUKE! I MEAN IT! NOW! DON'T MAKE ME GET A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU AND SAKURA!"

Sasuke gulped.

"COMING!"

God Damnit. And it _had _to be that time.

Sasuke slid down the rail and asked his mom what she needed.

She continued to cook breakfast.

"Yes, mother?" he said rather impatiently.

"Yes, Sasu-chan?" she asked.

He gaped.

"What did you call me down for?!"

She really had no idea what he was talking about.

"You? I'm sorry, I meant Itachi. He forgot to-"

Sasuke dashed back upstairs before she could finish what Itachi forgot to do.

Looking through the peephole again, he saw that Sakura was in the bath, the bubbles covering most of her, her hair tied up in a bun.

Sasuke mentally cursed.

"Damn me putting the frickin' bubbles there," he muttered, the bubbles covering the "place" Sasuke wanted to see most.

Pervert, much?

Sasuke then fell on something and made a sound at the door.

Sakura yelped.

She got a towel and wrapped it around her.

Something in Sasuke's conscious said "RUN! HURRY!"

She opened the door, and Sasuke fell at her feet.

She blushed, yelped, and jumped back.

"SASUKE-BAKA!"

He looked up.

"Can I take a bath with you?"

The last thing he saw were rubber duckies and stars.


	3. Stupid Hormones

Sasuke was on something soft, and something else was stroking his hair.

He opened his eyes to see Sakura in nothing but a towel stroking his hair, and his head was on her lap.

Major nosebleed coming up...

They were in Sasuke's bathroom, the bubbles nearly gone.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" she asked worriedly, hugging him.

He was beginning to turn red.

"Hn. Yeah."

She nuzzled her head in his chest.

"That's good."

She looked up at him.

"You know...if you really want to take a bath with me, you can if you want to..." she turned red as she finished her sentence.

He smirked and carried her back in the water.

Her arms were around his neck, as if she were scared to be dropped.

Sasuke smirked and put one arm around her waist and played with the ends of the towel.

Oh no he _wouldn't_.

She brought her knees up to her chest and set them on Sasuke's lap.

Sakura finally wanted to just _go _and eat something, because she was just too damn hungry.

"Sasuke-kun, can you move?"

He smirked.

"Nah."

She groaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

She kissed his cheek.

"Now?"

"Kiss me one more time," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes but kissed his nose.

She got up and was going to change into her clothes.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" she smiled.

He cursed.

"Damn loopholes."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sasuke waited impatiently on his bed for his angel.

She came out three or four minutes later wearing a blood-red longsleeved shirt with a black T-shirt over it, and a black skirt with blue leggings underneath it.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, seeing how nice she was looking.

She jumped on top of Sasuke, making him fall back.

She laughed.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, you-"

She was interrupted by Sasuke flipping her over so that now _he _was on top, and she was on the bottom, being pinned by Sasuke holding her wrists.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun..."

He smirked.

"You look hot."

"A-Arigatou...Uhm, Sasuke-kun, can you let me off?"

"Nah."

He kissed her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you going to rape me?! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _going _to rape you. As much as my hormones want to take over, I'm not going to hurt you," he purred.

She smiled.

"You're so sweet," she laughed, pulling Sasuke's head down for a kiss.

Surprised by this action, he soon started a heated makeout session with her on his bed.

She sighed and hugged him, playing with his black locks that were hanging on his face.

He sat up and carried her down to the kitchen for breakfast.

-In the Kitchen-

Itachi smiled at how well his little brother was fulfilling his wish of taking care of the Haruno he loved so dearly.

Mikoto squealed and raced for the camera. This was normal, which was why Sasuke tried to avoid coming over here with Sakura most of the time while his mother got a new camera.

Sasuke grabbed a tomato and tossed Sakura an apple.

"Thanks," she said, biting into it.

"Hn."

Then he had a dirty fantasy of his pink-haired cherry blossom.

She was on his bed, nibbling a tomato, while wearing a rather _tight _and _tiny _dress that had tomatoes patterned all over it.

He bit his tomato. Why was there a metallic flavor in it...?

Sakura shrieked.

"Sasuke-kun! You're bleeding!"

Sakura got out a tissue or two and pressed it against his nose.

_Damn her being so cute_, he thought as she helped him stop the nosebleed.

She got another tomato for him after it had stopped. And then his mind drifted over to the fantasy he had just thought.

"SASUKE-KUN! What are you doing to make you bleed like this?!"

Damnit.


	4. Sick Night

-The Next Day-

Sakura was lying on her bed taking _bitter _medicine.

It was in the middle of the _frickin' _night. Usually before Sasuke came.

She groaned.

_I swear, I will _kill _him for making me like this, _she thought.

**Mind if I do the honors?**

_Go on ahead..._

There was a knock at the window. Sakura didn't bother to open it.

Sasuke opened the window (she didn't have a burglar alarm) and squatted on the windowsill.

She "uhn"ed.

Sasuke closed the window and laid on the bed next to her. (I can't write lemons, LOL xD Soz Naru-Vampire D:)

She turned on the other side so that he could only see her back.

He put his arms around her waist and breathed in her scent.

"What's up with you? You're acting weird," he said when she pulled away.

"Hn."

"Now you sound like _me_," Sasuke gaped.

She sighed, but it ended up in a cough.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun, I'm feeling a little hot right now..." she said.

Sasuke put his hand on her forehead.

"Sakura, you're burning up," he said worriedly.

"You _think_?" she snapped.

She groaned.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, I'm just cranky right now...I told you it wasn't a good idea to take a bath with my clothes on," she muttered, hugging him.

He put a hand on her thigh and she blushed.

"Pervert," she muttered.

Sasuke hugged her closer to him and put his forehead on hers.

He reached over on her dresser to feed her medicine.

She pouted.

"That stuff tastes _horrible_, Sasuke-kun!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sakura, take the damn medicine."

"No!"

He sighed and unwillingly put it in _his _mouth.

"Sas-"

He crashed his lips onto hers and forced her to open her mouth.

Her eyes widened when she felt the bitter tasting liquid mingling with the sweet taste of his lips.

His hand moved up behind her head and he turned it so they could kiss better.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes?" he answered, smirking.

"You're disgusting!"

"Oh am I, really?" he smirked.

"Yes! You are!" she shrieked.

His hand traveled from her head down to her waist and his head rested between her large breasts.

She blushed, and he mumbled, "You used to hate me for doing this, remember?"

She kicked him playfully and wrapped her arms around his head.

 His hand traveled up her camisole and made itself comfortable on her stomach.

"Sasuke! What the hell?!"

 "Aww, Sakura-chan, I'm not doing anything else!" Sasuke said, his Neko side turning on.

She smiled and shrieked, "KAWAII!"

 He smirked.

_Girls love cute things. Like meh. Ha._

**...Did you just call yourself _cute_? Uchiha Sasuke, what have you done with yourself?!**

_Hn._

**ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, BITCH!**

_Hn._

**GAH!**

_Hn._

Sasuke, who was wearing a black T-shirt, took it off and threw it on the other side of the damp room, which he would hire someone to clean it for her.

He hated hiring butlers and maids. He just _wished _there was someone asexual or something to clean it. Because the last time he hired a butler, the guy started hitting on Sakura and looked through her drawers.

He woke up in the hospital with a tube through his mouth the next day.

And he hated to hire a maid because she would just hit on _him _and try to plot ways to get rid of Sakura.

And when Sakura "accidently" stuck her foot out when she was carrying forty pounds of laundry, she nearly broke her neck and could not do any more maid-work for a while.

 Sasuke grabbed her wrists and put them on his bare chest, and he smirked, saying, "Do you feel it?"

She blushed.

"Feel what?"

"My heartbeat."

 "Uhm...Yeah. It's a little...fast."

 He smirked again.

"It's because of you."

And he kissed her, still holding her wrists.

 After they broke apart, she put a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes, looking around the room quickly.

"Are you sick? Do you feel okay?" Sasuke worried, trying to wrench her hand off.

"That was _so _sweet of you," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

He chuckled.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded.

He laughed (yes, he _laughed_).

"I got them from Google. Just type in "Cheesy pick up lines."

She gaped and slapped him.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"You _had _to ruin the moment!"

He sighed.

"Don't yell, Sakura, you're burning up."

He put an his arms around her and she hugged him, her leg around his.

A _teeny tiny _microscopic blush made its way onto his cheeks.

"G'night, Sasuke-kun," she smiled, her head on his chest.

He was one lucky bastard.


	5. Cheesy Chappie xD

**WARNING: THIS IS IN BOLD PRINT SO YOU CAN SEE:**

**THIS IS MY CHEESY ATTEMPT AT SADNESS. AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M PRETTY HORRIBLE AT IT xD**

**SO PLEASE EXCUSE ME!**

**P.S. PART OF THIS STORY WAS BASED ON THE JAPANESE DRAMA: Koizora, Sky of Love (it's SOOOOO good, you MUST watch it!) :D**

**To the cheesy story...!**

* * *

Sakura was laughing at something Sasuke told her.

They were walking to Sasuke's house, fingers intertwined.

They opened the door to see a tall purple-haired girl sitting on the couch with Itachi, who was neither smiling nor frowning.

Said girl smiled and walked up to Sakura. (Sry if she's OOC xD)

"Hey. I'm Konan. Itachi's sort-of-girlfriend," she said, extending a hand.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and hesitated before shaking.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

The girl smirked.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Konan smirked and took a strand of her hair, twiddling it.

Something in Sasuke and Itachi burned up in them. Only _they _were allowed to play with her hair.

Sasuke was obviously pissed off, thinking, _What, is she bisexual or something?_

"We girls with odd hair colors should stick together. You know?"

Sakura stuttered and muttered an "Excuse me," and for the first time avoided kissing Itachi and dashed upstairs.

Konan stared up at where she left.

"Odd girl. But she's pretty cool."

Sasuke ran up after her and Itachi "hned," missing his daily kisses.

Konan went back to the couch (the couch with the shortest distance was five minutes) and plopped down on Itachi's lap.

He "hned" and did not respond when she put her arms around him.

Itachi mentally sighed.

_I hope he's treating you right, Sakura-chan. I _miss _you._

-With Sasuke and Sakura-

Sakura was on Sasuke's bed, doing those breathing exercises in a paper bag.

Sasuke sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Are you okay? Do you need any-"

"I'm fine."

He cursed.

"I was just trying to _help _you, for God's sake," he muttered, walking away.

"Sasuke, I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't help anything."

He half expected her to cry.

"Fine, then! If that's how you're going to be, maybe we should just stay away from each other for a while!"

He turned around quickly.

"_What_?" he snarled.

He expected her to get _mad, _just not _this _mad.

"You heard me! Stay. Away. From. Me."

He pinned her to the wall with such force that he knocked down two or three paintings on the other side of the vast room.

He growled.

"_No._"

"If you're going to stay like that, maybe I will!"

"Sakura, _listen _to me, if you-"

"Maybe you should just break up with me and slap me!"

"Maybe I will!"

"No one's stopping you!" she shrieked, tears in her eyes.

His hand made contact with her flawless face.

She fell to the ground gently touching her cheek, wincing.

"Good for you," she muttered, holding onto his bed for support.

Sasuke, seeing what he'd done, wanted to just _kick _himself and tried to help her.

_But she _hates _you after what you just did._

**There's no fucking need to rub it in.**

_Hn._

"I don't _want _your help," she said, when he made a move towards her.

Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku, and Konan came in to see what the hell was happening up there.

Mikoto shrieked and clapped her hands up to her mouth.

Fugaku stared with his arms folded, speechless.

Konan rushed to Sakura's side, holding her shoulder.

Itachi came with Konan and put an arm around Sakura's waist.

Sasuke _tried _to help her but was apparently yelled at by four different people.

"Just _leave _me alone, please!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her eyes, Konan and Itachi helping her.

The mark on her cheek was now clearly visible. And it looked _nasty_.

Sasuke responded back.

But it wasn't what he meant.

"Fine! I guess we're breaking up!"

"I guess we are!"

He stormed out of the room.

Everyone looked at Sakura.

She began to cry in Itachi's shoulder.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura arrived at school with Mikoto's help trying to rearrange her waist-length hair to cover her cheek.

It hadn't worked well, apparently.

She was seen by Ino and Karin who shrieked, "HEY, PINKY! I SEE YOU'VE GOT A NEW ITEM TO MATCH YOUR EQUALLY LARGE FOREHEAD!"

Everyone who heard (which was _nearly _everyone) laughed. She was heartbroken to see Sasuke was laughing, one arm around Karin and the other around Ino.

She walked up to him.

"This is _blackmail, _do you _know _that?" she whispered darkly to his face.

"Hn. I don't think it matters now that we're through."

Everyone gasped, and many people dropped their books.

"Y-You guys are d-done with?" Ino stuttered.

"Yeah." he answered.

There were a lot of whispers and giggles and points at Sakura.

She ran away, her face looking at the ground.

How could such a small argument turn into this? It was all her fault.

She ditched school and ran to Sasuke's favorite place.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

She was laying on a tree. The scenery seemed to be being stupid.

Tears streamed down your face and she cursed at the sky.

"Shut the fuck up," she muttered. Its joyful mood seemed to mock hers.

Someone on a bike came riding along. She didn't need to look back to see who it was.

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!"

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

"Sakura!" he ran up to her.

She stood up and faced him.

"What do you _want_?! Are you here to make a fool of me again? Why do I _know _there's cameras around here? You're making my life a living _hell_," she yelled at him.

He grabbed her wrists.

"I'm not _going _to do any of that. I'm sorry, alright? Happy?"

"Sorry doesn't help anything," she requoted his words with the same (if not more) amount of hatred.

He let go of her wrists and walked back to his bike.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

He threw something at her.

She caught it easily.

It was a ring that matched the one on Sakura's left ring finger. They'd got it after the "wedding" his friends set up for him. And now he really meant it. He _threw _the freakin' ring to her.

"I'm not here to wipe your tears away anymore," he said with hatred.

He biked away.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, please-"

He pretended not to hear her.

She stopped and looked at him fading away in the background.

She fell on her knees and began to cry.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-Sasuke POV-

I was stupid.

I was a jerk.

I was a fucking _idiot_.

And now she's gone.

What. The. Fucking. Hell. Did. I. Do. To. _Deserve. _This?

I hate myself. If there was a word that was stronger than hate, I would use it a million times.

She hates me now. I doubt whether we'll ever make up.

Itachi'll kill me. I want to just _end _the frickin' pain.

And seriously. What did I mean by "I'm not here to wipe your tears away anymore?" I'd _gladly _wipe her tears anyday.

Life hates me. And I hate it back.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

-During the night-

Sakura was laying on her bed, her back to the window.

She was wearing sweatpants and one of Sasuke's shirts that he left behind. It smelled so good...like him.

Her face was caked with dried tears and it hurt to lay on her right cheek, the one he slapped her on.

But who cared. She was suffering worser pain than that.

Thhere was a knock on the window, and then it opened.

"Hey."

(You all know who that is...xD)

Sakura didn't respond.

"Can I talk to you?"

Still no response. She acted if she were asleep.

"I'm not dumb, Sakura. You're awake. Please stop pretending."

"Sadly."

He crept onto her bed and _kissed _her.

He broke away and hugged her tightly.

"Don't let me go. Please," he muttered into her hair.

She made no responsive action besides turning the other way.

"Please leave me alone for a while. I don't know how to take this. If you really love me, you'll give me time to think about it."

"Alright, then."

He turned her around briefly and kissed her forehead before leaving.

He forgot to close the window.

* * *

**I tried to make the chappies longer :D**

**See? Tolja it was cheesy, haha. ;P**

**O well. xD Anyways...**

**It'sa gonna be funny or something later, and Naruto, Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru will probabyl come xD**

**Thanks for reading! I don't think it's half as good as Who Should I Choose? but oh well. hehe.**

**Love ya all!**


	6. Who Is It?

THANK YOU CrystalSak for criticizing xD I don't usually like flames but sometimes they give me ideas and I kinda _wanted _a "flame." But just THANK YOU :3

Oh, and in the Who Should I Choose? story, the Happy Room was dedicated to a fan/flamer Sakuraroxs, because she said:

"sorry to be flaming but sakura is WAY to emotional, here is a story tip, don't put a sad part in EVERY SINGLE ENDING OF A CHAPTER. mix it up a little bit. Happy throught the story..getting tough and then sad..and then..BOOM big happening? OK? Ur story is starting to irritate me"

And so I decided to make it happier so I thought of SpongeBob (don't ask o.o) and then the Happy Room :D

And...I HATE the new Fanfiction...it's so stupid! No offense to people who like it.

ONTO THE CHEESY STORY! :D

* * *

Sakura woke up with a rather _nasty _cough.

She took a look at the ring on her left finger, and then at the drawer she'd put Sasuke's in...

Sasuke. It seemed like a curse word now.

But people just love to curse. Didn't they?

She fiddled with the hem of the Uchiha shirt and coughed several times, reaching over for a tissue only to feel an empty box.

"What the hell?" she said, with a clogged nose.

Was it just her, or was the room hot?

She made her way over to the drawer where her clothes and her important things were.

She coughed, sneezed, and then pulled the cold handle with her foot.

She pulled out jeans with a black skirt over them and then a red long sleeved shirt with a stylish sweater over it.

She was about to go make her bed and then take some medicine when she noticed something.

The handle on her important drawer was turned up.

She _swore _she left it down.

She double-checked it. Did a robber come in? She wouldn't have heard, she was a heavy sleeper...

She nearly fainted from both exhaustion and surprise when she opened the drawer.

_Sasuke's engagement ring from the fake wedding was gone._

She looked on the floor worriedly and ignored the fever that had just kicked in.

Sakura got up but bumped her head on the still-open drawer, knocking her out.

Would anyone ever get her to help in time?

* * *

Sasuke stared at the wall, looking at a picture Mikoto took of Itachi putting his arm around Sakura, his own arm around her waist, and she had one arm around Itachi's waist and the other on Sasuke's.

He sighed.

For a genius, he was pretty god-damn stupid.

He fucking _loved _her.

He jumped onto his bed without taking his clothes off.

"I need to sleep," he yawned.

He stared at the ceiling before falling asleep.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Sakura was horrifingly dizzy. She regained consciousness for a short period of time...

But still-she couldn't walk, or do anything.

Stupid Sasuke. Leaving the window open.

It was all his fault.

All his fault.

All. His. Fault.

But she loved him.

And he loved her. Or at least, she _thought _he did. That foul, dirty, _evil _little cockroach, making her feel miserable for a small thing.

She had just turned 17 on the day of the fake wedding. She could actually take care of herself.

And th reason why they were like this was because he thought she couldn't take care of herself.

That little caring bastard.

She let out a scream of frustration, which caused many passerbys to stop and stare at the window.

That took all of her energy. She fell back to the floor again with a thump, until about three hours later she felt strong arms hold her.

* * *

Who is it? You guys choose :D

1. Itachi  
2. Sasuke  
3. Naruto  
4. Gaara  
5. Kiba  
6. Kakashi  
7. Deidara  
8. Tobi  
9. Konan  
10. Neji  
11. Other


	7. Another Cheesy Chappie

Okay, uhm, I got eleven for Sasuke, three for Itachi, and one for Kiba.

I didn't count the "Sasuke or Itachi" or "Sasuke, Naruto or Kakashi" because Idk which one you wanted o.0 Soz about that D:

Anyways...

Sasuke it is! Even though I was rooting for Itachi, haha.

Oh well. You can't have everything in life. And I want to please you guys :3 (NOT THAT WAY! XD)

Here it is: (Mind you, my writing skills are becoming _horrible_. It's definitely not as good as WSIC? But lol.)

**NOTE: I WILL BE MAKING AN ITASAKU VERSION OF WSIC? SOON. (Soon, hehe) AND A ITASAKU VERSION OF THIS CHAPPIE WHERE ITACHI COMES INSTEAD OF SASUKE. :)**

* * *

Sakura woke up in a rather familiar room, painted with dark-blue on the walls and a HUGE bed the size of her biggest floor.

"What-"

Her gaze averted to _him_.

"Ahh," she said, looking away.

He didn't move, but did not look at her.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you," he said, no emotion in his voice.

"You don't sound like it," she said coldly.

He turned around to look at her, hands still in his pockets, glaring daggers.

It was _scary_.

She looked away again, quickly, and hugged her knees to her chest.

She was wearing _different clothes_.

Blushing, she bit her lip and stared at the wall next to her, avoiding Sasuke, who was coming closer to her each time.

When he'd gotten close enough, he pinned her onto the bed, he on top of her, who was wearing only an Uchiha shirt and her regular leggings.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed.

He growled at her and gripped her wrists tighter.

"Stop it!" she begged when he lowered himself onto her.

Something silver shone when she looked to the right of her.

She began to tear up, and pushed him off of her, this time _she _grabbed _his _left arm.

"Stop acting like you're the hero of everything," she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

She grabbed his left ring finger, which held the "stolen" engagement ring on it. Perhaps that was what she'd heard: Sasuke went through her drawer to find where it was and wear it again.

"You're acting like you're strong, but you're not! Face it, Sasuke, just-" she began.

She was interrupted by him crashing her lips onto hers, his right hand caressing her face.

When they broke apart, his hand still caressed her face, and her hand was holding his left, but he looked at her with such a fiery passion that I _cannot _explain even if I'd gotten all of the best authors in the world.

He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear,

"I'll never let you go. _Never_. No matter what."

She flung her arms around his neck and cried into hsi shoulder.

He did not complain. Not at all.

This wasn't simple teenager love; it was _true _love. The kind Itachi felt for Sakura.

And Sasuke _truly _loved her as much as Itachi, if not even _more_.

Thirty minutes later she fell asleep in his arms, on _his _bed.

And he was the happiest person in the world.

Taking off his shirt (because he felt warm), he threw it over on the other side of his bedroom, not caring where it landed, grabbed Sakura securely by the waist and laid down next to her.

Her arms circled around his neck.

Part of his hand itched to rest on her thigh, but the other part said not to ruin the moment.

And guess who said it?

You got it.

_Emo Sasuke_ said not to ruin the moment.

...This means the apocolypse is coming.

* * *

OMG, I AM SO SORRY THIS WAS UDPATED LATE!

T.T Forgive me for being cheesy...I put this altogether in like 15 minutes...

AND I'M SUFFERING FROM MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! NO!

I AM SO SORRY ITS SO FRIGGIN' CHEESY! D:


	8. CNN and the UROs

Sakura was _very _happy when she woke up.

Her leg was wrapped around Sasuke's, and her arms were encircled around his neck.

_His _arms, however, were around her waist, one of them resting on her thigh. She couldn't help but blush.

Seeing the silver ring sparkle on his finger, she smiled and buried her head in his chest, which was shirtless.

She remembered being _scared _of the bed; this was when she and Itachi had gotten together.

He used to have sex with seven different girls each day.

He probably hadn't had sex since _she'd _come along.

Poor him. She wasn't surprised if he turned into a sex-crazed horndog if she'd offered.

She mentally sighed.

Men and their hormones...

Sasuke had woken up.

He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, my love," he smirked.

She smiled.

"So you finally got it right for once," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting them meander in his hair.

"Do I get a kiss for that?" he pouted. (GOD, DO YOU KNOW HOW CUTE THAT WOULD BE?!)

She playfully rolled her eyes.

"Kiss on the cheek or nothing."

He whined.

"Sakura!"

She smirked.

"I'm sorry. All or nothing," she said.

He sighed and turned his face so that she could kiss his cheek.

She kissed the corner of his lips, hugging him closer to her.

Her breasts were digging into his chest; she didn't seem to notice.

Oh, he was a happy, happy man.

* * *

After an hour's worth of a heated make-out session in his bed (no, they didn't do _it _yet!), he carried her downstairs.

Itachi was watching the morning news, eating toast. He smiled at Sakura.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura jumped onto Itachi and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Neh, Itachi-kun, how have you been?"

Itachi glared at Sasuke before responding; he had beat him pretty _badly_.

I mean, _severe _injuries. Like, the kind people give other people that makes them go to jail-bad.

That bad. You couldn't even joke about it.

"Fine. Are you okay?" he said.

It wasn't his fault if he had more than brotherly feelings for her still.

She looked up at him with cute puppy-dog eyes.

"Hai, Itachi-kun. Why?"

Boy, was she stupid or something?

"Never mind," he said, turning back to the TV. She was hugging his arm, smiling cutely.

Sasuke grabbed a tomato for him and bread for Sakura.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," she said, giggling watching him chew his tomato with no emotion at all.

He sat down on the other side of Sakura.

Hoping the other Uchiha didn't notice, they dragged her closer to them.

She kept watching the TV, her head on Itachi's shoulder. (much to Sasuke's displeasure)

Then something interrupted the TV:

"We interrupt this program for a shocking announcement."

It went to CNN.

"Suna has been attacked by rabid green UROs (Unidentified Running Objects) tearing down the city. He's-OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE! RUN! RUN, KAZEKAGE-SAMA! RUN!"

There was a picture of a _mad _Gai with flames in his eyes, hands balled up into fists and tearing down the place.

In the background, there was Suna which was on fire, and had looked as if it had been bombed.

"LEE! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WILL SAVE YOU FROM THE SAND-BOY! (refer back to last chappie of WSIC? :D) YOSH! MR. SAND BOY, FACE THE POWER OF OUR YOUTH!"

The program ended there and then.

Everyone's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"Well..._that _was interesting," Sakura began.

"I really don't want to know what happened," Itachi said, getting up and giving the plate back to one of the maids, who fainted at the sight of his hotness. ;)

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Itachi sat back down close to Sakura.

He grabbed the remote.

"Let's see what else is on, shall we?" he began.

He flipped through various channels.

And then-

Oh my freakin' Gawd.

He jammed the remote so that it had to _stay _on that one channel.

And guess what it was?

You are absolutely right.

It was a _porn _show starring Jiraiya, maker of Icha Icha Paradise, and _super _pervert.

The man and the woman were doing rather...er...non-suitable things for child's ears.

And then, Holy Shiznet.

_Another _woman came in. Naked.

Jiraiya was watching happily in the corner of the TV, twiddling his fingers excitedly, drawing pictures and making notes.

Sakura fainted at such a disturbing coincidence.


	9. What Would Lee Think?

Sakura was waking up on a rather comfy and large bed, about three times the size of her house.

And it was _Itachi's _bed.

She knew. Oh, she knew the difference.

One: It didn't smell like women's perfume (although Konan may have sat here a couple times).

Two: It was a lot comfier than Sasuke's.

Three: She remembered taking "sleepovers" here with him. It was kawaii :3

And Four: She just knew.

Itachi was delicately stroking her hair while holding her right hand in his.

"Itachi-kun, where is Sa-"

He kissed her forehead and sshhed her.

"He's downstairs getting you something," he smiled.

She sat up abruptly, but he gently pushed her back down.

"Go back to sleep."

She shook her head.

"How long have I been here? How long have _you _been here?"

"A while."

She whined.

"How long is a _while_?"

He didn't respond.

She groaned and slapped a hand to her large forehead.

"I'm _so _sorry, Itachi, I-"

Sasuke came in with a glass of water.

He sat down next to her and made eye contact with Itachi to leave.

Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's lap and he smirked.

"Baka," she smiled, looking up at him.

"What are you calling me a baka for?! It's Itachi who jammed the remote," he sweatdropped.

She groaned.

"_Please _don't remind me," she said, clapping her hand to her forehead as if she had a headache, sitting up.

He kissed her nose and gave her some water.

"Arigatou," she said, taking the glass.

But she didn't drink it.

"Drink it." he commanded.

She shook her head.

"I'm not thirsty."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the wrists, making the water spill (although they didn't care), and was on top of her.

She smiled. It wasn't like last time, where she thought he had tried to hurt her.

"Sasuke-kun, your hormones are taking over," she giggled.

He smirked and lowered himself to kiss her nose.

She put her arms around his neck and kissed _him _this time.

They were practically _eating _each others' faces.

And then Sasuke (to both their dismay) broke apart.

"I wonder what Lee would think of us," he smirked.

She laughed.

Over in Konoha High School, Lee awoke from his coma in the Happy Room and began to cry anime-style.

"SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T LET THE UCHIHA RAPE YOU! SAKURA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YOSH!" he screamed, loud enough for Gai to hear.

"LEE!" the URO yelled from Suna.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled back from the Happy Room.

All you could hear that night were yells of, "I'M COMING, LEE!" or "YOSH! THE POWER OF YOUTH!" or "SAKURA-CHAN! DON'T GET RAPED BY UCHIHA-SAMA!"

Although Sasuke and Sakura didn't seem to notice. They were snuggled up in Itachi's bed, Sakura with an Uchiha shirt and leggings, and Sasuke with no shirt and jeans.

Itachi came to check up on them and smiled, turning off the lights.

_Thank you, little brother, for taking care of the one I love._

* * *

-The Next Day-

Sakura's eyes flickered open, and Sasuke hands were a _little _too close to her...well...yeah.

"Pervert," she smiled, closing her eyes again.

"Love you too," he said, his hands becoming even _more _close to her...

Hard to believe, she actually _let _him without hurting him.

She flung her arms around him and played with his hair.

"Would you ever cheat on me?" she asked.

"Fuck no," he said, holding her tighter to him.

She smiled.

"That's good. I was just wondering."

"I should be the one asking _you _that question. Would _you-_"

"No, of course not!" she laughed, kissing his nose.

He smirked.

"That's good."

And he captured her mouth with his.


	10. The Hickey and the Bath

OMFG I've been watching the SasuSaku Doujinshi over and over again...

Type in: sopap opera (yes it is sopap) and click on the SasuSaku doujinshi...

I FUCKIN' LOVE IT TO DEATH! WHY WON'T IT COME TRUE?! WHY?!?!

Anyways...Let's continue :)

* * *

Sakura felt something warm on her neck and shrieked the next morning.

This caused many people to wake up. The maids, the butlers, the cooks, and the Uchiha family.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he smirked and said a "Good morning, my-"

"What the hell did you _do _to me last night?!" she yelled, feeling dried blood on her neck.

His eyes widened.

"I didn't-I mean, I just-"

She took the pillow from under her head and pressed it against her neck.

"Uchiha Sasuke, did you give me a _hickey _last night?!"

He suddenly became _very _interested with her fingers.

She wrenched them out of his grasp and smacked him.

"What the hell?!" he said, a hand on his hurt cheek.

"You gave me a _hickey_!"

He sighed.

"Sakura, its just a frickin' hickey. It'll go away sooner or later."

She groaned.

"_Sasuke_! Hickeys are _visible, _though," she whined.

He silenced her by kissing her.

"Yeah, that's not gonna wor-"

He kissed her neck and stopped at the "love-mark" he gave her.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi came rushing in wearing fluffy bunny PJs.

No. I'm just joking. But that would be smexeh :3

He came in with a black T-shirt and jeans.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said.

He, apparently, had used a guest room or the couch because his bed was now occupied by two love-birds arguing about something stupid.

"Sasuke-" she began.

"Expressed his love for her in a physical way," he added in quickly before he could comprehend what he was saying.

There was a momentary silence.

"Uh..." Sakura began.

"Hm..." Itachi stood there.

"Shit," Sasuke cursed.

Sakura got up out of Itachi's bed and from Sasuke's grip and began to gather her clothes and go to the bathroom to change.

"Itachi-kun, do you mind if I stay here to eat again?" she asked.

"Not at all," he smiled.

She smiled and ran over to him to kiss him on both cheeks.

"Love you too," he muttered.

She laughed and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke groaned and rolled over, smelling the scent of his cherry blossom.

Itachi chuckled.

"You _expressed _your love in physical manner. How so?"

He groaned again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"You gave her a hickey, huh?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded, a pillow over his face.

"You _do _know those are visible, right?"

"Shut up."

Itachi chuckled and left. They'd certainly gotten a bit closer since Sakura came.

Sasuke got up and was going to ask Sakura a rather perverse question.

-With Sakura-

She was starting the water for the bath, a towel draped around her.

Sasuke, without knocking, barged in looking sexy when he was sleep-deprived.

_Really _sexy. It looked like =.= with bigger slits for eyes, of course :)

Sakura yelped and blushed.

"S-Sasuke-kun! What are you-?"

He made his way over to her and began to kiss her, his hand fiddling with the edge of the towel.

"Mmph-!" she began.

His hand traveled down lower, literally wanting to screw the frickin' towel. They'd been dating for more than half a year, yet he'd never seen her naked.

Poor boy.

She tried to push him away.

He broke apart and rested his head on her shoulder, his hand still around her waist.

"Sakura." His breath was hot on her neck, and it sent shivers down her spine.

The bath-pool was four fifths full.

"Sasuke-kun?" she breathed.

Before she knew it, he was carrying her bridal style into the bath, despite all her struggles.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she shrieked.

He pressed a finger to her lips and set her on his lap, his arms around her waist and his head between the crook of her neck.

"You should really get rid of this," he smirked, playing with the white towel that covered her private parts.

She was about to smack him when he, being Mr. Quicker-Than-The-Speed-Of-Light (well, he _wished_), grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall, his mouth exploring hers.

"You taste _so _good," he murmured, gently biting the hickey he had given her.

She softly moaned.

"Sasuke-kun, please let me clean myself," she complained.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and smirked.

"Say you love me."

"I love you, Sasuke-kun. Now-"

"Prove that you love me."

She whined.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"No dice."

She smashed her lips down onto his and wrapped her arms around his neck, throwing herself a _little _too enthusiastically into the kiss.

He responded back with just as much passion, and the towel unhooked itself "magically."

She didn't seem to notice.


	11. MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE MUST MUST MUST

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: (Must read, plawks :3)

Okay, so I've just re-read Who Should I Choose? and My Over Protective Boyfriend and I've just realized Who Should I Choose? is _ten trillion _times better than MOPB. So I was thinking...

Were any of you thinking what I was thinking? :3

Well, I was thinking even harder...(lol so much thinking o.o) if I should redo it :D

I'm not gonna delete the current one! I'm just gonna...make it more like WSIC if possible...:3

So whatta you guys think? Support me? :D

Ty to everyone who has reviewed so far :3 (THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :D)

So yeah. No one has emailed meh yet D:

P.S. Riane, plawks update your story :D

P.S.S. Ty Naru-vampire :D I will _attempt _to write a lemon sometime later for ya, hehe.

P.S.S.S. THANK YOU Haisha for being just plain awesome and stuff. And you have all the answers to meh questions :D

P.S.S.S.S. TYVM Tesumi-chan :D


End file.
